


Crowns Aren't Just For Kings

by CassTrash



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cheesiness, Children, F/M, Fluff, Young
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 21:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14066037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassTrash/pseuds/CassTrash
Summary: Misha notices you're upset and creates something special just for you.





	Crowns Aren't Just For Kings

Sitting alone in the sandpit, you scooped up the incredibly dry sand and shoved it into the plastic castle shaped bucket resting beside you and flattened the top down. Picking up the bucket, you placed it upside down on the sand and patted it several times to ensure there were no remains inside the container. You lifted up the bucket to reveal a sand castle that was definitely one of the best ones you’d ever made in your short time in the sandpit. Looking over at the grass field, you poked your tongue out at Dylan, though he didn’t even notice. He was too busy playing around with all of the other boys with fake cardboard swords and shields.

Looking back at your masterpiece, you noticed Misha crouching down beside it like he was examining the structure. “Good, good.” He mumbled to himself before plopping down on the sand and locking eyes with you. “Why are you here? I thought you were friends with Spencer and…and Duncan?”

“I can’t play with them.” You murmured, your eyes glossed over with tears threatening to fall. You loved playing with the boys, they always included you in all the new activities. They didn’t care if you were a girl. But now that the new kid, Dylan, had started hanging out with them they didn’t want anything to do with you. Grabbing hold of your shovel, you dug deeper for the wetter sand underneath and begun placing it into the red and blue bucket that was smaller than the previous one.

“Why not?” Misha asked, digging his fingers into the sand.

You shrugged your shoulders. “Dylan don’t like me…I-I wanna play too.”

Misha took one look over at the boys and noticed the handcrafted weapons. “I’ll be back.” He yelled, excitedly. You opened your mouth to ask him what he was about to do but he was already running back towards the classrooms. 

Lowering your head back to the sand bucket, your lip pouted in sadness.

* * *

Misha had returned less than eight minutes later, holding something behind his back with a wide smile on his face. “Y/n!” He yelled, jumping into the sandpit and sitting back down in front of your castle. “I made you something!”

You raised your head in confusion and wander, eagerly shifting on your knees. “What?”

He held out his hands that held an orange coloured paper crown. “Look!” He said, turning it slightly. “It has your name on it, too!”

“Crowns a-are for kings…” You said.

“No. Crowns are for everyone!” He practically screamed, his voice echoing all the way to the playground where the girls were hanging. Their heads twisted in your direction with confusion but they quickly lost interest. “Put it on, put it on!”

You weren’t successful in hiding the stupid smile that spread across your face as you grabbed hold of the crown and placed it on top of your head. It was a little too large and you would have to keep readjusting it throughout the lunch break, but you didn’t mind at all. “Thanks…Misha.”

He smiled at you and nodded before running over to the trees a couple of feet away from the sandpit and grabbed a bunch of different sized leaves and twigs. “Here, we can decorate!”

With the help of Misha, you finished creating the miniature kingdom. He had even made sure that the boys saw how good it was and continued to rub it in their faces when the lunch bell rang.

As you returned to class, you noticed that Dylan had stolen your seat and shoved all of your belongings to the ground. The group of boys laughed at you frowning face as you walked through the door and began pointing and mocking you. “Y/n! Sit here!” Misha yelled from the opposite side of the classroom, waving his hand in the air like he desperately needed permission to go to the bathroom.

Grabbing hold of your stuff, you stuck your tongue out at Dylan for the second time today and sat beside Misha. He quickly twisted his head to stick his tongue out at the group as well, earning a quiet giggle from you. His eyes squinted with delight from hearing you laugh. “Thanks, Misha.”

“S’okay.” He grinned.


End file.
